dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goals
Goals are in-game tasks that usually grant rewards upon completion. Below is a list of goals and the list of conditions required to complete them. Dragon Story-specific goals Fire needs a friend *Hatch a Forest Dragon (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **600 **1 A little color *Spice up the Island with two colorful beds! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **650 **1 Mouths to Feed *Plant some Impruberries at your farm. (Skip: 5 ) *Harvest the Impuberries you planted. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **150 **1 Clean and clear *Clear out a Mushmold. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **1 Growing Up *Feed one of your dragons those fresh Impuberries. (Skip: 5 ) *Feed a dragon until it reaches level 3. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **1 Farm Philosophy *Build Another Farm! (Skip: 5 ) *Plant some Buffbeets. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **3 Without A Spark *Hatch a second Fire Dragon. (Skip: 10 ) *Decorate with a second Fire Banner. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **1 Feast for Five *Head back to the farm and Harvest those Buffbeets! (Skip: 5 ) *Plant some Firapples! (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **700 **3 Caretaker Network *Visit another Caretaker's Island. (Skip: 5 ) *Play with a Dragon on another Island. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **5 Rex-vo-lution *Build an Evolution Temple. (Skip: 5 ) *Keep feeding and evolve to level 4! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **50 **15 Moldylocks *Clear 3 Mushmold. (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **3 What's in a Name? *Pick a Storm8 ID. (Skip: 5 ) *Visit a community island. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **5 Up in the Air *Build a habitat for an Air Dragon. (Skip: 5 ) *Hatch an Air Dragon! (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **5 Making the Rounds *Visit 2 community islands. (Skip: 5 ) *Play with 6 dragons while visiting. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **850 **10 Banner Up! *Buy an Air Banner from the Market. (Skip: 5 ) *Buy a Forest Banner from the Market. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **3 A Boost of Magic *Keep feeding and Evolve to level 7! (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **800 **10 Breeding Building *Build a Breeding Den. (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **5 Matchmaker *Raise a Forest Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 12 ) *Raise a Fire Dragon to level 4. (Skip: 12 ) *Breed your Fire and Forest Dragons! (Skip: 5 ) *''Rewards:'' **750 **10 Forecast: Lightning * Hatch a Mindvolt Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) * Pay 2000 coins to lightning-proof the island. (Skip: 2 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 **30 Admiral Planet *Hatch a super rare Planet Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *Have 2 Magic Banners. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **2,200 **45 Crystal Burning *Hatch a Crusader Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *Have 2 Diamond Fields. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **6,250 **45 Keep it Cool *Hatch a super rare Atlantis Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *Hatch a super rare Seabreeze Dragon. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **2,250 **50 Sparkling Diamond *Hatch a Diamond Dragon (Skip: 75 ) *''Rewards'' ** 6,000 ** 40 Dragon Masters *Have 10 level 10 dragons. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards'' **50,000 **99 Three Wishes *Have 2 Big Purple Gardens. (Skip: 15 ) *Have 3 Genie Dragons. (Skip: 15 ) *''Rewards:'' **3780 **75 Merlin's Beard *Hatch a rare Wizard Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *''Rewards:'' **2000 **35 Time-sensitive Dragon Story goals Aether Sprint *Hatch an Athletic Dragon. (Skip: 25 ) *Complete 6 Evolutions. (Skip: 10 ) *''Rewards:'' **Unlock the Nether Portal. The Nether Portal *Have 2 Blue Banners. (Skip: ? ) *Have 2 Purple Banners. (Skip: ? ) *Build the Nether Portal. (Skip: ? ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 Strange Stings *Hatch a Scorpion Dragon. (Skip: 75 ) *''Rewards:'' **1,500 **20 Advertisement-related goals There are many goals that are not related to Dragon Story. These goals tend to be advertisements for other Team Lava games. They require the player to install and play the advertised game. Following the instructions for these advertised games usually results in a new goal appearing in Dragon Story that will reward the player with some amount of gold upon completion. This goal tends to be easy to complete, involving actions such as harvesting crops or buying a decoration. After receiving the gold rewards for these goals, follow-up goals will attempt to get the player to invest more time in these advertised games by assigning more time-consuming tasks. Generally, installing the advertised game will get you 30 . You will be given two additional quests (get to level X in that specific game-quests) which give you 15 each, for a total of 60 per advertised game. The advertisement related quests are generally released on Thursdays. Since this is a Dragon Story wiki and most players are irritated enough by the ads as is, the advertisement-related goals will not be listed in detail. Category:Browse